Olitz
by eenoora
Summary: Olivia is a successful, young, beautiful actress. Fitz is a handsome, successful "married" actor. They fall in love...
1. A Real Life Olitz

_**Olitz AU.**_

 _ **Olivia is a young, beautiful, successful actress. Fitz is a handsome, successful, "married" actor. They cannot resist their love for each other anymore.**_

* * *

They had barely made it in his house when he caught and pushed her against the wall. "Woman, you are killing me" he said. His left hand was on her waist, pulling her close – flushing her against him. His right hand was groping her breasts. His eyes were closed and his forehead was pushed against hers, his breathing was fast and shallow. He suddenly bit her lower lip with an animalistic urge. "You are MINE" he said in such a low tone that she felt a shiver go down her spine.

They were on TV together that night to talk about their show Scandal. Olivia looked just breathtakingly beautiful, and he wanted to just wrap her in his arms and kiss her, without caring about being on TV. But he had to wait…

She wore a black, leather strappy blouse that made her look absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't look at her without thinking about taking her blouse off, sucking and biting her gorgeous bosom, leaving purple bite marks behind – marking her as his.

Now he could actually do all that. He squeezed his hands around her waist, leaving his hand print there. He couldn't wait to rip off her clothes, but he wanted to enjoy making love to her – he had been fantasizing about that the whole night. So he had to be patient. He held her hand – tight enough to actually hurt it, but neither of them seemed to care. He pulled her behind him upstairs to his bedroom. She was running out of breath, but she loved his in-charge attitude oh-so-much!

He sat on the bed, with his back to the headboard and pulled her onto his lap. She was now straddling him. He moved his hands up and down her torso for a moment, and then moved to kiss her neck, shoulders, and right under her ear.

He moved his hand to the zipper at the front of her top, slowly unzipping it and tracing the exposed skin with his lips as he did that. Once the top was off, he moved his mouth to her right breast, taking the top of it in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it with such intensity that she shivered with both pleasure and pain. When his lips left her, there was a crimson red mark, which for sure would be dark purple in the morning. And, man, he felt content seeing it.

He could never get enough of her...

* * *

She was melting in his arms; her breathing paused each time his lips landed on her. The pleasure he was giving her was immeasurable, and the pain he was inflicting on her right now was turning her on inexplicably. She wanted to get lost in him. This man was the love of her life and she waited for so long before she finally accepted that. For so long she just denied it. She denied the chemistry, the pull between them… This could ruin both their reputations, but in the end they decided it was so worth it. It wasn't just sex, it wasn't… At all…

Every time he was close to her, she felt him. Whenever their eyes met each other, she would forget about the world around them. When she saw him in the set, she would feel joyful. If she did not see him for a day, her world became dark. She felt his sadness and his joy in her heart. She was so in love with him that it cornered her. She tried so hard not to give in, but in the end she had no choice.

He felt her presence with him at all times. But when she was actually close, he would feel an inexplicable warmth, and immense happiness. Seeing her smile would lighten up his day, and if she was sad, dark clouds gathered over him. The couple times he saw her cry broke his heart so much that he cried with her. He couldn't stand not seeing her, he would find a reason, any reason to see her during the season breaks. He was madly in love with her. He knew the first day he saw her, that first day years ago, that she was special. But they would only see each other once in a blue moon, and never actually had any chance to get close. And he was married anyway... A loveless, cold marriage that was kept alive only for the children. For him, the actual magic happened during the auditions. It must have been a minute into the whole thing that he knew she would forever hold his heart. They had to deny it for such a long time, though. Because they shouldn't, couldn't be with each other. They weren't supposed to love each other.

However, the fact was, the moment they laid eyes on each other, it wasn't a question of if; it was a question of when. And now they were both realizing that.

* * *

Pulling her into his arms, he flipped them over and landed on top of her. He could not control the feral impulse to leave marks all over her. He took both her arms and brought them together over her head, holding both of them tightly with his left hand. "You are MINE, Olivia. Don't ever forget that." He uttered.

"Tell me you are mine!" He said, after a few minutes of fondling, kissing and leaving marks all over her body and soul.

Her eyes were closed; she was on a high she couldn't describe. She wanted him with all her being, she was his, and she never wanted to be away from him anymore.

When she didn't reply, he got even more ferocious. "LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME YOU ARE MINE, OLIVIA!" he yelled.

She opened her eyes to look at him, and tried to talk, but no sound would come out. After a few tries, she said "I… I… mm… I am… yours. D… Don't ever… leave me…" she whispered. It was all he ever wanted to hear.

He took off her tight jeans and her panties in a rush and positioned himself between her legs. She was looking at him with hooded eyes… Even though she knew the answer, even though he told her hundreds of times before, she still wanted to hear it, so she asked "Do… do you love… me?"

The look in his eyes changed upon hearing her question. He looked at her with soft, loving, reassuring eyes, and said "I love you Olivia. I love you more than I can explain. I love you more than life itself. I love you with every bit of my soul, and I never want to be away from you. I could just hold you in my arms for the rest of my life, and die a happy man. I love you more than words can describe."

"Take me" she said. "I want to be yours, again, and again."

It was magical. It was explosive. It was everything.

The way they both felt when he moved inside her, the way her hips reciprocated his moves, the way her walls clenched around him, the moans that came out of them were proof that they were made for each other. They were perfect for each other.

He shivered every time their eyes met. Her big, brown, doe eyes were the light of his life.

She lost herself in his greyish blue eyes - the color of the ocean right before a storm. She wouldn't mind drowning in them.

* * *

When they both came down from their highs, he laid back, pulling her on top of his chest. He was caressing her back and arms, kissing her temple, smelling her hair. "I want you to be mine, forever. I want to remind you that you are mine, every day. I want to show the world that you are mine. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want us to have kids. I want to see you pregnant with my children. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to be there for your happiness and I want to be there for your sadness. I want to celebrate your joy, and I want to heal your pain. I want you. I just want you." he said.

That was too much to handle for Olivia, and it was too beautiful to believe. Because… Because, he was… Married. She looked at him and when her eyes started watering, Fitz picked her and moved her to the other side of the bed, getting out quickly. He went to his handbag, and took out a bunch of papers. "Read it" he said.

She looked at him with questioning eyes, and reached for the papers. When she started reading them, she couldn't believe. She read them again and again.

"That's why I was gone last week, and also yesterday." He said. "It will be over next month. I will be divorced."

She was crying. "Fitz…" was the only thing she could utter. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I told you Olivia, I cannot live without you. I cannot keep you secret. We love each other. We belong together. And I cannot put you in this situation. You deserve everything. And for as long as I live, I will do my best to give you everything I can."

She couldn't talk, all she could do was to let her tears roll down her cheeks and look at his eyes. He cradled her in his arms and they sat on his bed, Olivia safely nested in his arms. This was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

* * *

 _ **This was something I had in mind for some time. Finally put it into words. I hope you enjoyed it :)!**_


	2. Possession

**_I thought I could leave this a one-shot but after seeing some comments, I decided to add a couple chapters. I hope you guys like it..._**

* * *

 _She was crying. "Fitz…" was the only thing she could utter. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I told you Olivia, I cannot live without you. I cannot keep you secret. We love each other. We belong together. And I cannot put you in this situation. You deserve everything. And for as long as I live, I will do my best to give you everything I can."_

 _She couldn't talk, all she could do was to let her tears roll down her cheeks and look at his eyes. He cradled her in his arms and they sat on his bed, Olivia was safely nested in his arms. This was the happiest she had ever been in her life._

* * *

It was exactly a month and two days later.

Olivia was at home, watching the news when she heard the doorbell. She opened the door and saw Fitz standing there with a huge bouquet of white lilies. She gasped, and he dropped the massive bouquet on the bench next to the door and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe for a minute.

"What's going on?" she asked when he finally loosened his grip a little.

"It's done. It's over. I am single." he said with the biggest smile.

She had been waiting for that day, yet it was so hard to believe that it finally came. She kept looking at him in complete shock for a few moments until he pulled her into a searing kiss. He pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist instinctively. He walked to the nearest wall and slammed her back to it. They were both on such a high.

"Olivia... Olivia... Olivia..." he kept whispering through his clenched teeth. His hands were busy taking off her blouse and unzipping her shorts. He let her on the floor enough for her shorts to fall down, and then she was between him and the wall again with her legs wrapped around his waist. She unbuttoned his shirt and he shook it off.

Suddenly she bit his lower lip and dig her nails on his back. He looked at her eyes and saw pure lust. She always knew he loved her and that he wanted her, but she had never, up to this moment, felt that he was actually hers. She had never felt that she had the right to possess him like this or to mark him as hers.

"You are mine" she said with a hoarse voice. "Fitz, you are MINE." With that, she dig her nails further into his skin. He brushed his lips over hers and they started kissing passionately. She moved her hands into his hair and pulled his head back. She latched onto his neck and kept nipping and licking until she reached his ear. She sucked on his earlobe fiercely. His knees were going weak with the sensations she was giving him. She breathed in and out a few times before she whispered "What are you still waiting for? Why aren't you taking me, mister?"

This was his undoing. He almost ran to her dining table and dropped her on it. He got rid of his pants and boxers in one swift motion after undoing his belt and rammed himself inside her without warning. "AAAAAAH" she screamed and hit the table with both her palms. The first thrust felt like he was ripping her apart, but it also felt so, so good. He didn't want to hurt her, or maybe he did, he wasn't sure, but he didn't want her to be hurt. It didn't make sense to him, but who cared?

She made sense to him. Being hers and her being his - made sense to him.

She was crying out with pain but also trembling with pleasure. "Please don't stop" she said. And that... Made sense to him...

It was only the first couple thrusts that were painful. She quickly adapted to him after that. She fit him like a glove. Just. Like. A. Glove. It drove him crazy every time.

After his first thrust, he started long, slow ones. The rhythm was unhurried, but he was going in deep, so deep that he could feel her cervix at the tip of his penis. It was driving both of them crazy.

One of his hands was holding her waist, tightly, keeping her in place. His other hand was on her belly, just above her pubic bone, pinning her down.

Every time he thrusted, his balls were slapping against her and he was rotating his hips a little bit so that he could go even deeper. Her eyes were rolling backwards at the sensations she was experiencing, and she was alternating between whimpering and screaming his name. He spread the hand he had on her belly and moved it a little down, finding her clitoris with his thumb. With that he established a new rhythm. If he wasn't filling her, he was rubbing her clit, and if he wasn't rubbing her clit, he was deep, DEEP, inside her. He commanded "Let it go, Olivia". With that, everything went black and she was overcome with the strongest orgasm she ever experienced. Her back left the table with the shock of her orgasm and she screamed, "AAH FIITZ".

He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest, but he never stopped thrusting.

She was in a haze, her mind went numb. Her head was bent down, settled against his neck. Her arms were on his shoulders.

He was palming her ass cheeks, keeping her close to him. He moved one of his hands to her chin and held her face up so he could see her. Oh, the sight of her with her face flushed, eyes almost closed, cheeks blushed, and hair disheveled... Seeing her like that sent a chill down his spine... He couldn't get enough of her. He was burning with a desire to ejaculate but he didn't want it to end.

He kissed her soft, plump lips. His hand moved to her hair and he pulled her head back, just like she did to him a few minutes ago, exposing her beautiful neck to him. His mouth slowly moved from her mouth to her chin, then to her neck, and then to her shoulder. When he was where he wanted to be, his hand traveled to her right breast. After massaging it for a bit, he slightly pulled her nipple. He then moved on to the other nipple.

Having his mouth on her shoulder and his hand on her breasts made her insides shiver again. She was on the verge of her second orgasm.

Her lips were grazing his shoulder as he moved, giving him an amazing sensation. Her second orgasm overtook her and this time instead of screaming, she just buried her teeth on his shoulder. Her walls were contracting around him, giving him the most amazing of feelings. His penis was twitching inside her.

Feeling her tremble with her orgasm along with the pain on his shoulder, he couldn't stop himself from exploding. He pulled her impossibly close to him as he fell over the edge, and screamed her name: "OLIVIA".

* * *

 ** _Any comments?_**


	3. Lilies

_**I want Fitz and Olivia to be together and happy. Is it too much to ask for?**_

* * *

It was only after another round of love making in her balcony overlooking the ocean, little bit of snacking and talking while in each other's arms, one more round of love making on the stairs, that they finally reached her bed.

Neither of them had any energy left, so all they could do was to embrace each other and put little kisses on the other's flushed, sweaty face.

That is how they fell asleep, just when the sun was rising. The last thing he saw was how gorgeous she looked under the orange/red light that was seeping through the window.

* * *

When he woke up it was a little after 11. She was still asleep in his arms. He kissed her temple a few times and quietly got out of the bed. He looked down at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was lying there, her hair spread over the pillow, her face peaceful, one of her arms on the pillow next to her face, and the other resting on her belly. There was nothing on her but the comforter that was now wrapped around her body.

The sight brought the lilies from yesterday to his mind. He imagined how beautiful she would look with those white lilies around her. With that thought, he decided to quickly go downstairs and get them.

It was a huge bouquet, there were maybe 200 lilies in it. He started taking them out one by one and putting them around her. When he was done, he put one on her belly where her hand was resting too. He was very quiet and soft so as not to wake her up. When he was content with it, he grabbed his cell phone and took a few pictures of her. She looked absolutely angelic.

* * *

After taking the pictures, he put a soft kiss on her lips and went downstairs to make breakfast. He also took the remaining flowers with him to put them in vases - no way they would fit just one vase.

He first put a big arrangement on the dinner table, then another one on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He put another one on the table in the balcony, and finally took five of them to put on the breakfast tray.

He was amused by the fact that she was still not up. Normally she was up at six, seven at the most, every day. What he didn't know was she had actually woken up a couple minutes ago and was stunned by the flowers around her in the bed. She jumped from the bed, put on her robe and was on her way downstairs to find him.

When he was done preparing the tray, he started walking and they ran into each other at the kitchen door.

"Are you a dream?" Olivia asked, with tears glistening in her eyes. He put the tray on the kitchen island and cupped her cheeks. "We are real, Livvie. We are real..." And he put the gentlest kiss on her soft, rosy, plump lips.

"Come on, time for breakfast" he said with a smile. Now that she was already out of the bed, they chose to eat in the balcony.

She smiled when she saw the huge vase filled with lilies and breathed in deeply.

They started eating, and in the middle of the breakfast, he suddenly asked, "Do you know why there are five lilies on the tray?"

"No, why is that?" She asked.

"One, is for you." He said caressing her cheek.

"And, the other four... Are for our children." He had a naughty grin on his face. "This is the first morning of the rest of our lives. I wanted them here with us, somehow..." he continued.

"Four?!" She asked, with surprise.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Perfect" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and looking at his eyes.

* * *

 _ **I guess I really need an Olitz fix *sigh*. Anyways... Thoughts? Comments?**_


	4. A Moonlit Picnic

_**I don't know how to recover from the emotional mess Scandal put me in.**_

 _ **Thankfully we don't have to rely solely on the show for our Olitz fix!**_

* * *

"We're almost there" he said with a smile.

"You still havent told me where we are going" she said with a curious tone.

"You'll see soon" he replied playfully.

She muttered impatiently and pouted in response. He looked at her. Taking in her gorgeous face, her beautiful eyes, the playful crinkle on her nose, and her pouting lips... Her lips... Her sweet, luscious, plump lips... He suddenly stopped on the side of the road and, without any warning, pulled her face towards himself. He glued his lips to hers and sucked in her lower lip. She was caught off guard, she wasnt expecting that. And that made it an even bigger turn on for her. She got as close to him as possible and grinded her upper body to his, letting out a soft moan into his mouth. He bit and sucked her lower lip and eventually let go of it with a pop.

"It is never enough. It is never going to be enough. It scares me, Liv. How much I love you, how much I want you, how much I need you scare me. I would be lost if you ever leave me. Dont ever leave me. I'd die without you." Fitz said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I could never leave you. I couldn't even breathe without you. I can't ever leave you." she said in response. She took his hands to her lips and put small kisses on his palms. "I am yours, Fitz." she said. "I am yours."

He looked into her eyes for a moment and smiled.

"We'll be there in two minutes." he said, starting the car.

They indeed stopped in a couple minutes. They were on top of a hill overlooking the ocean. There were a few houses and what seemed like some cafes or restaurants in some distance. It was dark where they stopped, except for lights of those few buildings and the full moon.

She was a little confused.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my favorite place on earth, well... It used to be. Now my favorite place is wherever you are. But this is the second favorite." he responded.

He was so sweet that she couldn't even say anything. She just hugged him and squeezed him tightly. "Lets get out of the car" he said.

It was a silent, calm, warm night. There was a soft, refreshing breeze. The moon was shining over the ocean, creating a gorgeous view.

When they went out, he opened the trunk and took out couple of blankets. He spread one on the grass and went back to the trunk to retrieve the picnic basket he had prepared. He had some candles in glass containers and he lit them and spread them around the area they would be sitting.

She was watching him in awe, trying to pinpoint when he planned all those and prepared everything.

He sat down on the blanket, spread out a smaller cloth in the middle, and started taking out the contents of the basket. First he took out two wine glasses, then a bottle of wine. Then he took out her favorite spinach quiche, a bowl of salad, a plate of fruits, and tiramisu.

All she could do was to stand there and watch him. She was falling more and more in love with him with every passing second.

When he was done, he looked at her, smiled, and extended his hand to her. "Join me?" he asked softly.

She walked over to where he was sitting, and instead of sitting next to him, she sat on his lap, straddling him. She cradled his face in her palms and looked at his eyes for a while.

"I dont even think there are words to describe how much I love you, Olivia" he said.

They hugged and sat there. Limbs tangled, Olivia on his lap, her head on his shoulder...

"Let's eat" she said after a while and moved to sit next to him.

* * *

"Wow the view is amazing" she whispered. "I know" he said. "This is where I used to come when I needed to think, make a decision, or just needed to get away from everything. It is beautiful during the day too, but at night, it is just spectacular. Especially when the moon is full. I've been thinking about this for the last week, but I had to wait for the full moon. I wanted to share that with you. Because you are my everything and I want to share everything with you."

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"I think I was made for you." He stated simply. "I think we were meant to be together. I dont think there was ever any other way."

She felt tears stinging her eyes. She was barely holding her tears back because he was saying exactly the things she was feeling. It was unbelievable how in sync they were. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he reached to wipe it with his thumb. He caressed her cheek some more and then turned around to grab the wine bottle. He opened it and poured them some. "To you" he said. "To us" she corrected, softly shaking her head.

They enjoyed their moonlit picnic. They ate, had wine, talked about anything and everything, laughed, kissed, hugged... It was perfect.

After a while, she got up and walked towards the end of the cliff. She stood there and looked at the ocean that was shining with the moonlight.

She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her torso. He walked towards her and hugged her from behind. Putting his chin on her shoulders, he kissed her gently on the cheek, then he kissed again, then again, and again, and again. She was melting in his arms.

"I love you so much" She said, turning her body towards him, still remaining wrapped in his arms.

"Marry me, Olivia." he said softly, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her eyes went big. "What?" She asked. He smiled softly and went down on one knee, pulling a gorgeous diamond ring out of his pocket. Apparently this was his plan all along. He had planned this evening to propose to her in a place that meant a lot to him.

"You are everything to me. You are everything that I didn't even know I needed. And now, I cannot imagine a life without you. I want to share your happiness and your sorrows. I want to make you smile and wipe your tears. I want to give you everything you ever want, you ever need. Will you marry me, Olivia?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Till next time!**_


	5. Mine!

_**Let's continue, shall we?**_

* * *

She was spread on his bed, hands and feet tied to the bed posts. She was in a dream like state with her chest heaving and skin flushed...

He couldn't get enough of her lips. They were swollen from all the kissing, but he couldn't help it. Just the sight of her red, swollen, glistening lips was enough to make him hard and drive him insane.

He latched on her lips again. He licked and sucked them fervently before nipping them repeatedly. He bit her lower lip and sucked on it again and again. She was whimpering, and was completely out of touch with reality.

His hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, stroking every inch of her.

The way her belly trembled as he touched her was killing him.

"You are the sexiest woman ever Olivia", he stated firmly. "You should not even go out of the house. My God, how can anyone look at you and not think about taking you?" His mouth moved to her chest and he started tugging at and nipping her nipples.

"I could kill anyone that touches you Liv. Do you hear me? You are mine, my god, you are mine. You belong to me. Tell me you belong to me."

"TELL ME OLIVIA! Tell me you belong to me..."

Her mind was all hazy because of what he was doing to her body. She wasn't even sure how to respond, so she had to take a few moments to try to form a sentence. "I'm...uhh... I'm yours. Oh ffuckk... I'm yours. Uggghhh... I'm only yours. Aahhh... Fitz... I'll always be yours..." She was panting and moaning and trying to talk at the same time.

He slowly moved to her belly. He was kissing and licking all over, dipping his tongue into her belly button. She shivered and let out a high pitched moan. Hearing her was killing him - she had driven him insane with desire.

* * *

He pushed two of his fingers inside her core and started massaging her walls. He knew by now exactly where her G-spot is and he was teasing it mercilessly. His finger tips were brushing over it gently but strongly. She was writhing and whimpering, breathing erratically, with her eyes closed and skin flushed. She was completely covered in sweat.

She was chewing her bottom lip trying to ground herself but it was not helping, not at all. After a while she started screaming his name while her body trembled and her head shook from side to side. He wasn't about to stop his sweet torture, though, not until he got what he wanted.

He put his other hand on her clitoris, while intently watching her. He wanted to burn her image to his memory. His eyes were going from her face to her core, trying to see the effect he had on her. It had been just a few moments since he started rubbing her clitoris when her back surged from the bed and she screamed his name again. Right after that he felt a rush of liquid coming out of her and onto his hands. He continued his movements after a moment of surprise and more liquid kept coming out of her.

"Olivia! Are you? Is that? Holy fuck! Oh, fuck! Liv just how amazing are you? Holy fuck woman, you are going to kill me!" His eyes were almost black with lust and desire. His Livvie was squirting and this was the first time he ever saw this happen. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life!

"AAAAAHHHH FFFFUUCCCKK... FITZZ... UHHHHH MMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and then her body started to shake uncontrollably. Her walls were closing around his fingers, trapping them where they were. Her back was completely off the bed, only her head touching the sheets.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After a while her muscles partially relaxed and she fell on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was heaving...

He moved to hover over her. He untied her and she quickly climbed onto his lap and relaxed into his embrace. He pulled her into his arms, tightly holding her through her post bliss, kissing her sweat covered face again and again. His kisses were so tender now, and his heart was so full of love for her. He took her hand, which now had their engagement ring on it and softly kissed the back of it, then he kissed her palm and then all her fingers, one by one.

* * *

Looking at the ring on her finger made him tear up. She really was his, and he was hers. They did belong to each other, truly... He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this...

"My baby... My sweet, sweet baby... Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being mine. I would be lost without you. You are everything to me." He whispered. She snuggled even closer to him and kept breathing in his scent.

He caressed her cheeks and hair, and held her close to him, and whispered again, "Sleep Livvie... Sleep my sweet baby".

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate the comments!**_


	6. Love Will Conquer All

**_I am so angry about what that show has become._**

 _ **I don't own the characters.**_

* * *

 **3 months later...**

Olivia and Fitz had gone public with their relationship right after the proposal. It was a big deal at first. Even though their familes and close friends, and most of their fan base were supportive, some of their fans and certain groups in Hollywood were not accepting of their situation at all. People had suspected that the two of them were having an affair while he was still married but the couple had denied it. Now that they were out, there was a group of people that condemned them; labeled her as a home wrecker, and him as a philanderer.

It was a tough few months.

They had first avoided any public appearance. However, after a couple months things started to calm down and they started to accept interviews. They always appeared together, because they were in that relationship together and they would never leave the other one alone. In all the interviews, they sat right next to each other, holding hands.

Some interviews were harder than the others. But one thing was constant: Their love radiated off them. The way they talked about each other, the way they looked at each other, the way their bodies leaned towards the other during the interviews were a testament to their love. It was no tawdry affair. It was no fling, no crush. Anyone with half a heart saw and understood how desperately in love with each other those two people were.

* * *

Over time more and more people started accepting their love, and the issue slowly started to be forgotten. The issue was dying down but it had been really stressful, especially for Olivia. She was emotionally drained. She couldn't sleep if Fitz wasn't with her. And even when he was there, some nights she woke up with nightmares. Thankfully Fitz never left her side. He always woke up at her slightest discomfort, slightest whimper, and held her through the panic and the tears, promising a beautiful future.

 _"Olivia, I'm here. I'm here sweet baby. Ssshhh... It's all going to be okay baby. The worst is already gone. We are going to be great. We are going to get married and have four kids. We will grow old together. We will have grandchildren. Livvie... Livvie... I'm here... I'm here with you baby. You're with me. It's okay now. It's going to be great. Our life will be amazing."_

* * *

Three months after their announcement, things were better - much better. There were still people here and there that criticized their situation and tried to label them, but those were vastly outnumbered by the supporters. Actually most of their supporters in the industry, and their fans were going after those with guns blazing. The public and the industry believed in their love and even though their circumstances had been less than ideal, people seemed to understand that they were human and true love deserved to be supported.

* * *

Olivia was so tired after months of scrutiny, though. Her sleep was slowly getting better, but it was not perfect. And she was still very emotional.

That's why she missed the first signs... All the signs... Until she had to visit her doctor because of a dizzy spell...

6 weeks... That was how far along she was...

* * *

She couldn't believe it when the doctor told her. On the way home she felt like she was in a dream state, as if her mind was paralyzed. She hadn't told Fitz about her doctor's appointment so as not to worry him, and now she had no idea how to tell him that she was pregnant. She was scared out of her mind because it was very unexpected and it wasn't the right time for a child. She also kept thinking what Fitz's reaction would be to the news of a baby at this phase in their relationship, especially right after the difficult time they had just gone through.

Fitz was stunned when she told him.

After a few moments of looking at her with shock in his eyes, he started mumbling. "Olivia... Are you... Sure? You are... We are... P-preg...nant? Oh, Livvie... Really?"

He got up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her all over her face while repeating "I love you, I love you, I love you".

He was so happy... Having a child with Olivia had been his dream for such a long time and he did not care one bit that the time was not ideal. This was their baby, growing inside the love of his life. They had made a life out of their love, and that was to be celebrated.

After a while he realized she was quiet. When he looked at her, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Wait, why do you look sad? What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned face and furrowed brows.

"I... I don't know... This is... So unplanned... Are we even ready? I'm scared. I'm so scared..."

"Oh Liv... Baby, it's okay. Yes it wasn't planned, but we always wanted to have babies, didnt we? We even wanted four of them, remember?" He chuckles while wiping her tears with his thumbs, and continues, "Baby, we can do this. We can handle this. We love each other, and we are free to be together now. We are engaged! Honey, there is never a perfect time for having kids. But we can do this. We can have our little family now... We arent alone, we have each other..."

She started to sob in his arms. "Oh, my sweet baby..." He whispered, and embraced her tightly. He kissed her temple and caressed her back in a soothing way.

"Talk to me" Fitz said in a soothing voice, caressing her cheek with his palm.

"What if all the scrutiny, all the rumors, all the disapproving glances around us screw this baby up? What if we cant protect him or her? What if our baby is labeled a love child? What if..."

"No Liv, no. You cant think about these. We will make sure nothing like that happens. This is our baby, Livvie. We made this baby. And we made it with so much love... We will make sure he or she will always be surrounded with love, and nothing else. You cant worry about this. I wont let anyone hurt you or our baby."

"You think we can make this work?" She asked through her tears.

"We WILL make it work sweet baby. I promise you. And it's going to be great." He said, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Yea?" she asked with a vulnerable voice and with some doubt in her eyes.

"Yea" he answered with confidence and a smile.

After a few minutes of holding her tightly, "Lets get married, now." he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was ready to marry you the day I got divorced, but we needed to wait. We dont anymore. The only reason I didnt drag you to the City Hall months ago was to give you the wedding you wanted and deserved. We can still have that ceremony later, whatever you want, whenever you want. During or after the pregnancy... But Livvie I dont want to wait anymore to officially be each other's. And we are having a baby. I want to be your husband. I want us to be officially together, starting today. So let's go to the City Hall. You know my friends, Steven and Charlie, they'll expedite everything. Marry me now?"

"Yes" she said, with sniff and a giggle.

* * *

 _ **I don't want them to struggle. So I think this much is enough. See, time jumps can be used for good purposes too.**_

 _ **Please review and comment :)...**_


End file.
